Surprise!
by chickentikka99
Summary: She left for a year when her family was a mess, she comes back to find things even worse. Sky Gilbert comes back to Mystic Falls to live with her twin Elena but whatshe doesnt know is all the drama that has been going on. Starts from the end of season 2


I was waking up from a good nights sleep. My eyes fluttered open slowly as I took in my surroundings. My room was light blue with pictures and posters of all of my family and friends and of course my favourite band The Wanted. I had books scattered around the room and my sky blue laptop rested on my dresser. I sat up, looking at my phone which rested on my nightstand next to my bed, the phone said 7:30. I got out of bed and went into my bathroom. I started to run the tap, brushing my teeth and washing my face. After I washed my face I skipped into my bedroom and opened my wardrobe.  
"What to wear?" I asked myself. I finally picked put some dark blue shorts, a white belly top and some white socks. I put them on and walked over to my bed, slipping my red converses on. I loved wearing my converses, they were brand spanking new. I got up and walked over to my huge mirror, it was from floor to ceiling. I looked at myself in the mirror happy with what i saw. I went to walk away when i noticed that my necklace was missing. I walked over to my dresser and picked up the blue necklace tying it around my neck, next was my penguin necklace. I quickly put it on sorted it out. I walked over to my mirror again and was finally satisfied with my appearence. My hair was brushed in its curly ginger form. I was a red head with curly hair. People always said that my hair was very striking and as rare as rubies. Suddenly my phoen started buzzing and I walked over to it, picking it up. I went on my phone seeing that my best friend- Ethan- had texted me. I opened the text and read it aloud. "I'll be outside in 10 minutes you better be ready. Xxx" I chuckled as i replyed saying "Ok!" By the way my name is Sky Gilbert, non-identical twin of Elena gilbert and older sister of Jeremy Gilbert. I rushed downstairs seeing my suitcase in the living room. My room mate Hannah was sat on the couch with her eyes glued to the TV. I laughed as she ate her cereal. Her head snapped up to look at me as she placed her bowl on the coffee table. She stood up and walked towards me. A single tear fell from her eye as she hugged me. I hugged her back and pulled away soon after. Hannah looked at me more tears threatening to fall.

"Hey don't cry, I'll Skype you everyday." I told her, tears now started falling down my cheek. Today I was going to be moving back to my home town, Mystic Falls. The town was small yet to me it was bigger than you could imagine. I moved out of Myatic Falls last year, a couple of weeks after my parents died. I wasn't planning on moving when they died but soon after the funeral a vampire fed me his blood and snapped my neck. That is the reason I moved, the last time I spoke to Elena and Jermey was last month when Elena said that it was her and her Boyfriends (Stefan I think) one month anniversary. There was a honking sound outside and I knew that it would be Ethan. I picked up my suitcase and walkd outside, Hannah following me.  
She was still wearing her pyjama shorts and tanktop. I put my suitcase and bags in the boot of Ethans car. Last night I had packed everything into my suitcases and bags. Now my old room had no pictures or posters, no clothes in the dressers and no photos on the night stand. Hannah came up to me and hugged me tightly before I opend the door to Ethans roofless sports car. The only thing I could hear was Hannah laughing slightly. She stepped away from me and smiled. Once Ethan saw her he whistled and she just laughed at him.

"I'll text you when I am in the house and as soon as I've finished unpacking." I said and she nodded. I waved goodbye and the car sped off. Ethan was the onlly one who knew I was a vampire. He still lived in Mystic Falls but he was also a vampire. Thats how we got on so well, and we had a lot of things in common. My best friends was probably the only person from Mystic Falls who knew I was coming home. I tried to phone Jenna last week to tell her but it just went to voice mail.

"You ready Sky?" Ethan said as he drove along to the small town. I looked at him and smiled. He knew I was ready and he was very excited to know that he wouldn't have to drive for 2 hours to see me. For about an hour me and Ethan talked.  
It was 12:30, me and Ethan were in a little diner off the highway. We had probably of been there for about an hour. The diner was very buzy so by the time an hour had passed we got served. The waitress came over and asked for what we wanted.

"Can I have a banana milkshake and some fries please." Ethan told the waitress and she wrote down what he said. It was now my turn. I quickly decided what I wanted and started to speak when she looked at me.

"Can I have the same please." I said, me and Ethan both loved banana milkshake and fries. 10 minutes later the same waitress came over with our order. I thanked her and handed her $20. She took it went to go serve another customer. I started sipping at my drink and eating my fries. I heard Ethan chuckle as he was eating his fries. I looked at him and he smiled at me still laughing. "What?" I said smiling to.

"I remember the first time we came here." he said thinking back to the memories. "We were on a double date and you were with Tyler Lockwood and I was with Caroline Forbes." Ethan started laughing on how the double date went, I started laughing aswell.

"And that was the day we became best friends." I added, he smiled and held up his galss. I did the same and we clinked our glasses.

We were finished half an hour later and we climbed into Ethans car. I loved it when I was in his car, it was shiny, red and he hard;y ever had the top of the car on. The sun was basking as we passed the sign to Mystic Falls. As soon as we entered the town I got a tingling feeling that I was finally home.

"Welcome home Sky, we've missed you." Ethan said, looking at me. I laughed at the last bit. Mystic Falls felt so peaceful when we drove up to Jennas house. I squealed when me and Ethan got out of the car. I noticed two cars parked outside and I wondered who they belonged to. I quickly snapped out of my train of thought when Ethan walked up to the front door.  
This is the part were I just walk into my home and suprise my brother ans sister. I geuss your wondering how I can just walk in.  
Well the day after I completed my transformation I had to be invited inside the house. So I got Elena to invite me in. I stood on the front porch with Ethan standing next to me. I looked at him excitedly and walked towards the door. I turned around looking at Ethan mouthing 'Here I go'. I opened the door knob and walked inside, Ethan soon followed me in and we stood inside the house facing Elena. Elena was sat on the couch in the middle of two guys. I couldn't see them but from behind they were kinda cute. On the couch facing me and my best friend sat Tyler, Caroline, Bonnie and Matt. Jeremy was just walking into the living room. Tyler, Caroline, Matt and Bonnie were just staring at us speechless whilst Jeremy ran over to me and tackled me to the ground. The handsome guy with darker hair than the other one turned around and laughed as Jeremy helped me up.

"Jeremy's got a girlfriend!" he chimed in a handsome, velvet voice that could make ice-cream melt. As soon as the velvet voice guy spoke Elena and the other dude turned also. As soon as Elena saw me she got up and hugged me. I could hear her crying into my shoulder, but I didn't mind. Elena could cry all she want and I would always offer my shoulder. My twin lifted her head from my now wet shoulder and laughed, tear marks staining her cheeks.

"I missed you so much." Elena and Jeremy said in unision. I chuckled when they both laughed. Elena went to go sit back down and so did Jeremy. I just shrugged my shoulders and went to walk over to the one seater chair. I went to go sit down but Ethan dragged me back up. I threw him a questioning look and he sat down, pulling me on his lap. I laughed he tickled my neck.  
The guy with dark hair looked very confused at this point.

"Erm, why the hell did you just walk into this house like it's your own?" the got up and started to walk over to us but stopped when Elena stepped infront of him, crossing her arms.

"Back off Damon she is allowed in here anytime she wants." Elena said seriously, I laughed at how less fun she had gotten.

"No Elena." I started to say. "Let him come at me, I don't really care what he does." I looked at Damon smirking, I could tell that he was getting angry. I took this as a chance to introduce myself. "Well for those of you who do not no me." I began.  
"And trust me that is not many of you, I am Sky. Nice to meet you to." I said and bowed down, taking the mick a bit.  
Tyler laughed at me and so did Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie and Matt. However this Damon guy and the other guy and Elena were just staring at me. I felt an awkward moment trying to creep in. "Ethan would you like some of Elena's secret stash of ice-cream?"  
I asked him and he nodded. Elena looked shocked as I went over to the cupboard. I took the key from under the microwave and unlocked the cupboard. There were 3 tubs of strawberry ice-cream. I took out two spoons and sat back on Ethans knee opening the tub. As soon as it was open me and Ethan started to dig in. Elena still looked shocked and started to speak.

"How did you know where that was?" she asked me swiping the tub from my hand. I looked at her and Ethan frowned.

"We were enjoying that, and anyway, I know where you keep your diary. I have only been gone a year not fucking a decade."  
I said to her and got up giving her a hug. She hugged me back and Damon got up.

"Would some one PLEASE tell me what is going on." he said looking more angry then when I sassed him. I walked over to him amd smiled, he just looked down at me with his icy blue eyes.

"Well, I would like to know who you are? But I of course being the saint that I am" everyone apart from Damon and the other guy laughed. " I will tell you. I am Elenas darling twin sister who has been gone for the past year. That is whats going on." I said and before I walked away I went onto my tiptoes and whispered in his ear... "You got that Vampire." when I had finished speaking with him I walked over to Ethan and dragged him outside. But before I could get out the door Elena shouted.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To get my suitcases and take them to my room." I answered back. Ethan unlocked the car boot and we both carried the suitcases into the house upstairs. I threw the suitcase on my bed and looked around the room. Seems Elena didn't do anything to it.  
Good. Ethan set my suitcase on the floor and went downstairs with me. Instead of sitting on the chair we both sat on the floor.

"So." Caroline started to say. "When did you and Ethan get together?" she asked and as soon as she finished me and Ethan started laughing our heads off. We couldn't stop laughing if our lives depended on it. I keeled over on the floor, my belly started hurting with all the laughing. Everyone else just stared in confusion. I finally stopped laughing and wiped away one of the tears that fell from my eye.

"Me and Ethan are not going out. We are just best friends thats it." I said and everyone just quickly understood and changed the subject.  
Everyone started talking, but I found it very boring and started winging. "Elena." I whined and she looked at me. I smiled in triumph. "When are you gonna introduce me to this hot guy that your dating?" I asked and Elena smiled she looked at the guy who I didn't know and she introduced him.

"This is Stefan, my boyfriend." she said and I smiled, she was right- he was cute.

"Nice to meet you Stefan." I said and he nodded in agreement. Everyone talked for hours and it was getting on 10 o'clock.

"I'm hungry." I said. Ethan looked at me and smiled.

"I got just the thing." he said and headed towards his car, I followed because I knew what it was. Blood. I climbed into the car and we put the top up so no one could see us. But what we didn't know was that everyoen from inside the house were watching us.  
Ethan gave me the blood bag and a straw. I poked the straw into the bag and we clinked them together. I started to drain the bag and so did Ethan. We finished seconds later and went back inside. I walked in to find Damon holding a blood bag infront of me and Ethan. Our veins came through under our eyes and our teeth sharpened. The next thing we knew was that me and Ethan were pinned up against the wall by Damon and Stefan. Damon started to snarl at me so I snarled back. Ethan just stood there smiling.  
He knew how old the two were and he was over 700 years old. Within seconds Ethan had Stefan up against the wall. Ethan laughed and let go of Stefan. I looked at Damon and smiled. He looked at me in confusion not realizing that Ethan had him by the neck nd threw him across the room. Everyone looked at us in shock. Stefan got up and walked over to me. I smiled knowing that if he tried anything my best friend would sort him out.

"How?" was all he said to me. My smile faded and tears started fall from my eyes. I dug my head into Ethan's shoulder. Everyone looked at me in confusion which made me cry more.

"She will tell you when she is ready." Ethan said and kissed me on the head, whispering that it is alright to cry about it. I looked up to see Elena trying to process it all, but i knew she couldn't. I walked over to her and hugged her, letting the tears fall.

"Is that why you left? Because you turned into a Vampire?" she asked and I looked up at her nodding. She cuddled me again and we sat on the couch. Tyler, Bonnie, Caroline and Matt left soon after that saying that they would meet us at school tomorrow.  
Now it was just me, Elena, Stefan, Jeremy, Damon and the one person I could trust with my life- Ethan. And that is were the questioning started.

"How old are you?" Stefan asked Ethan I laughed at how old he was.

"I don't want to say." he said looking sad. I laughed again and thought that I would say his age.

"He is 755 years old." I said smiling. Ethan looked at me grinning. Yet Elena, Damon and Stefan's eyes grew wide. They had never known a vampire as old as that.

It was midnight and Ethan had gone home. I went upstairs and got dressed into my pyjamas. I wore my blue shorts and white tank top.  
I went downstairs and sat on the couch. Stefan and Elena were in the kitchen talking and I noticed Damon walking up to me. I groaned and let him sit down. He looked at me and I smiled (fake).

"Look I just wanted to say sorry for earlier. Elena has been through a lot and we are just protective of her." he said. I searched his eys to find that he was telling the truth. I smiled and he hugged me. I was a bit confused on why he hugged me but I just went a long with it. The hug ended and I pulled a blanket over me. Damon just looked at me and smiled. Half an hour later I had fallen asleep on the couch, but suddenly I felt someone tuck me into bed. I opened my eyes the slightest and saw Damon pulling the covers over me.  
I thought nothing of it and went back to sleep... 


End file.
